


Sneezing Girls Ficlet Collection

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Fairly OddParents, Harvey Street Kids (Cartoon), Multi-Fandom, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Apple Bloom Sneezes, Audrey Sneezes, Comedy, Crossover, Cute, Dot Sneezes, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Humor, Lotta Sneezes, Multiple Crossovers, Randomness, Scootaloo Sneezes, Sneezing, Sweetie Belle Sneezes, Tootie Sneezes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: My current favorite female characters - Tootie, Audrey, Dot, Lotta, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Lucretia and FruFru - find themselves in one sneeze-related situation after another in this collection of cute, funny ficlets. There are currently sixteen ficlets in chapter 1 of this, and I'll add more if I can come up with them.
Kudos: 1





	Sneezing Girls Ficlet Collection

1.

“Ehh, heeeh…” Apple Bloom inhaled, tilting her neck back as her nose twitched. She stood up on her back hooves, tilted her upper body as far back as it could go, and then sneezed loudly into her front hooves.

“HAAAAAH-TCHYEWWWWW!!!”

She then got back on her hooves and rubbed her nose with her hand. Her eyelids were now halfway shut and she sniffled loudly.

“Gesundheit,” said Dot. “That means bless you, by the way.”

“Thank ya.” Apple Bloom replied as she continued to rub her nose.

* * *

2.

“AHHHHHH-TCHUUUUUUUU!!!”

Audrey broke the silence as she sneezed explosively, shooting her neck forwards as she did so. Realizing that her friends had heard the sneeze, she looked a bit embarrassed as she rubbed her nose with her forefinger.

“Wow! Bless you!” said Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, not realizing they were speaking in unison.

“Thanks…” Audrey replied as she sniffled, still rubbing her nose.

Dot handed her a tissue, which Audrey blew loudly into before she wiped her nose, holding the tissue with one hand.

* * *

3.

“Aaah, haaaah-- Tchew!” Lotta doubled over as she sneezed mildly, and then sulked. Audrey and Dot looked at her in curiosity, probably wondering if she was alright.

“I guess I didn’t realize I had allergies…” Lotta reached her hand up to rub her nose.

“Ah, it’s alright, I didn’t know, either,” replied Audrey. “By the way, Gesundheit.”

“Indeed,” Dot said in agreement.

“Thank you,” Lotta said as she kept rubbing her nose cutely.

* * *

4.

“Aaaaah-TCHYEEEW!!!” Apple Bloom doubled over as she gave a loud sneeze.

“HAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOO!!!” Scootaloo sneezed, too, shooting her neck forwards as she did so.

“Ah, haah… Haaah--” Sweetie Belle tilted her neck back, then sneezed into both of her hooves. “Chewww!!”

The fillies stood where they were, rubbing their noses with their front hooves and sniffling slightly. Who would have thought the substances in the wind could tickle their noses so much?

* * *

5.

Tootie felt a particularly strong tickle in her nose, and tilted her neck back as she was about to sneeze.

"Aaaaah... Aaaaahhh... HAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-- CHYEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!!!!!"

Tootie shot her neck forwards as she released the sneeze, with a good amount of spray being released from her mouth. She then sniffled as she rubbed her nose with her forefinger, seeing that the Harvey Girls and Cutie Mark Crusaders were all looking at her in concern.

"Gesundheit," said Audrey.

"Yes, Gesundheit," Dot said in agreement. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tootie continued to rub her nose. "I must be allergic to something."

"I'm sorry. Here, you could use one of these." Apple Bloom handed her a tissue, which Tootie wiped her nose with.

* * *

6.

The wind blew some pollen off some flowers into the air, and the pollen made Audrey's nose tickle. Without any time to react, she inhaled and sneezed a few times.

"Eh, haah... AHHHH-CHOO! TCHU! AH-CHU! HAAAH-TCHOO!!" She then sniffled as she rubbed her nose with her forefinger. Her nose looked a little red.

"You alright?" Apple Bloom asked. "Bless you."

"Thanks..." Audrey continued to rub her nose. "And yeah, I'm fine. But let's just say it's kinda hard to have fun when you've got a pollen allergy."

Apple Bloom nodded in both understanding and agreement.

* * *

7.

As Dot waited outside of Sweetie Belle's door, she held the white flowers in her hands and took a deep sniff.

"Hehh... Haaaah..." Dot then inhaled, her nose twitching and her nostrils flaring slightly. The flowers had smelled good, but they made her need to sneeze. With a final inhale, she exploded, shooting her head forward as she did so. "Aaaah-- Shyewww!"

Dot then sniffled as she rubbed her nose with her arm. She hoped Sweetie Belle hadn't heard the sneeze, but more importantly, she hoped these flowers wouldn't make Sweetie sneeze, too.

* * *

8.

Tootie sat on her bed, then hummed contentedly to herself as she picked up her pillow and began to fluff it up. She pressed the sides against each other a few times, causing a cloud of particulates to puff into the air, followed shortly by a little white feather.

She watched and giggled as the feather floated around in the air, but then the wind from the window blew it past her face… across the underside of her nose.

“Oh!” Tootie reached her hand up to rub her nose, but she was moments too late. The feather had already tickled her nose, causing it to twitch. Her nostrils flared up and she began to inhale. “Aaah… Aaaaah…”

Apple Bloom and Audrey looked at her in curiosity, which quickly turned into realization and surprise. Tootie tilted her neck backward, fanning her hand a bit in front of her opening mouth. With a final inhale, she shut her eyes and gave a huge sneeze, followed by another.

“HAAAAAAH-TCHYEEEEEEEWWWW!!!!! AaaaaAAAAAH-CHEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!!!”

Upon both of the sneezes, Tootie shot her neck forwards as a good amount of spray came firing out of her mouth. She then sat where she was as she sniffled, rubbing her nose with her forefinger. Apple Bloom and Audrey looked at her in disbelief.

“Bless you!” said Apple Bloom, emphatically.

“Yeah! Bless you, Tootie!” Audrey replied. “You alright?”

Tootie sniffled again, still rubbing her nose. “Yeah… I guess I didn’t think that feather would make me sneeze so hard. Excuse me…”

“Ah, it’s alright,” Audrey said with a smile. She went over to the feather, which had floated to the floor, and picked it up. “Who wants some tickles?”

“Me!” Tootie and Apple Bloom said together.

Apple Bloom jumped up onto Tootie’s bed, and Audrey walked over to them. She pulled up Tootie’s shirt slightly, just enough to expose her stomach, and then began to wiggle the feather right on her tummy. Tootie giggled at first, but then laughed adorably, holding her hands in front of her as she tried to defend herself from the sensation. At least her nose wasn’t where she was being tickled this time.

* * *

9.

Dot sniffled as her eyes watered slightly. The yellow clouds surrounding her and the Harvey Girls were tickling her nose quite badly.

“Heh, haaah…” Dot covered her mouth with her hand, tilted her neck back… “HaaaaAAAAHHHH--” And then she entered a sneeze fit, blowing her hand away from her face as she did so. “TCHEWWWW!!! AAAH-CHEWWW!! HEHHH-CHUUU!!!”

“Bless you, Dot!” Lotta said, looking surprised.

“Ugh…” Dot rubbed her nose with her forefinger, sniffling a few times. “Thank you… I guess I didn’t think the pollen count would be this high.”

“Me either.” Lotta then felt an identical tickle in her nose, brought on by the dust-like yellow substance in the air. She had a hasty buildup before she sneezed once. “Ah, ah, haaah… Chew!”

“What next? Am I gonna start sneezing, too?” Right after Audrey asked that, her eyes widened as her nose twitched madly, and her nostrils flared up. They couldn’t take the amount of pollen.

“Aaaah… Aaaaaaah… HAAAAAAHHHHH--”

Audrey tilted her upper body as far back as it could go, and then exploded with an incredibly massive, monstrous sneeze.

“AHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!”

The sneeze echoed all throughout the neighborhood, and caused Dot and Lotta to embrace in surprise as well. Audrey stood where she was, eyes half-closed as she rubbed her red nose, which had started to drip with clear mucus, with her forefinger.

“Gesundheit!” said Dot.

“Yeah. Gesundheit,” Lotta agreed, not sure if she was saying it right.

“Ugh…” Audrey sniffled loudly, forefinger under nose. “Why couldn’t allergies just make us sneeze instead of making us not feel good?”

“I’m not sure, but I wish it would, too,” Lotta replied. Just then, she and Dot had to sneeze again, and they did so in unison.

“Haaaah… Aaah-tchew!”

“If there’s one thing that isn’t fun to have, it’s allergies,” Dot mentioned as she rubbed her nose with her arm, while Lotta used her hand to rub her nose.

Meanwhile, in the play tower on the playground, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were huddled together. All three of them had been startled by Audrey’s huge sneeze.

“Whoa, I’ve never heard a sneeze that loud since the time we watched Pinocchio!” said Sweetie Belle.

“Or that Snow White movie!” Apple Bloom agreed.

“Whoever sneezed, I hope somebody gets them a tissue. Because with a sneeze like that, they can’t not need one!” Scootaloo mentioned, and her friends nodded in agreement.

* * *

10.

“Come on, it’s not that dusty in here,” Scootaloo commented.

When she blew on one of the boxes, however, a thick cloud of dust rose into the air. Scootaloo’s eyes widened as her nose twitched and her nostrils flared up. Then her eyelids lowered as her breath hitched. She felt a sneeze coming on.

“Huuuh… Aaaah…” Scootaloo covered her nose with the side of her hoof, but her inhales continued. “Haaaaah…”

“Scootaloo, if you have to sneeze, don't try and stop it,” Dot warned before sneezing once into her hands. “Nntchew!”

“Yeah, you should probably just let it out... Haah-chew!” Lotta doubled over as she sneezed as well.

Just hearing Dot and Lotta sneeze made Scootaloo want to sneeze even more. So she pulled her hoof away from her nose, tilted her neck back, gave a climactic inhale, and then released.

“HEEEEEHHHHHHH-TCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!”

The force of the sneeze was enough to blow the dust everywhere, engulfing Dot, Lotta and Scootaloo. They all began to sneeze uncontrollably, doubling over with each release. Some of the sneezes were covered, but most of Scootaloo’s were uncovered. After quite a few minutes, they were finished, although their eyes were watery and their noses were a bit red.

"Ugh... Gesundheit, guys," Dot said, rubbing her nose with her forefinger.

"Thank you," Lotta replied as she sniffled, rubbing her nose with her hand.

"Ugh, who would've thought dust could make us so sneezy?" Scootaloo asked, rubbing her nose with her hoof.

After the three of them had recovered from their sneeze attacks, they kept on with what they were doing. That being said, all of them were sure it wouldn't be long before they started sneezing again.

* * *

11.

Once the rays from the sun reached her glasses, Tootie felt a light tickle in her nose, which began to twitch around. She sniffled once, but that didn’t help much. Her eyelids lowered and her breath hitched as she felt a sneeze coming on.

“Aaah, haaaah...” inhaled Tootie. She tilted her upper body farther and farther back. “Haaaaaaaah--“

But before she could sneeze, Audrey ran over to her and placed her forefinger right underneath her nose. Tootie opened her eyes as the urge to sneeze slowly subsided. Finally she sighed with relief.

“Thanks, Audrey,” said Tootie.

Audrey pulled her forefinger away from her nose and smiled. “Don’t mention it, Tootie. That was a close one...”

Not long afterward, however, Audrey felt her own nose tickle. She tilted her neck back as she inhaled once, and then shot it forward as she gave a rather strong sneeze.

“AaaaAAAAAHHHHHH-- CHOO!!!”

“Oh!” Tootie placed her hand over her mouth as the sneeze surprised her.

Audrey then gave a sniffle and rubbed underneath her nose with her forefinger, her eyelids halfway closed.

“Bless you, Audrey!” said Tootie.

“Thanks,” Audrey replied as she continued to rub her nose.

Not long after she’d begun to recover from her sneeze, however, the sneeze that she had prevented Tootie from releasing found its way out.

“Haaah-tchyewww!” Tootie then rubbed her nose with her forefinger, blushing a bit in embarrassment.

Audrey couldn’t help but chuckle when she heard the sneeze. “‘Bless you’ to you, too,” she said.

“Thank you.” Tootie kept rubbing her nose cutely. “You never know when a sneeze is gonna come out once it’s stopped, huh?”

“Yeah, you’re not wrong there,” Audrey replied. “Or who’s gonna be next to let it out once it comes, for that matter.”

Tootie nodded in agreement, and the two of them went back to playing with their flying disc.

* * *

12.

Sweetie Belle bent her head down until her nose was touching the flowers, and then she gave a few gentle sniffs. Suddenly, however, her eyes widened, then squeezed shut as her nostrils began to flare up. She stood back up and brought her hoof up in front of her mouth.

"Haaah... Aaaaaah..." Sweetie inhaled, tilting her neck twice. But after the final inhale, her breath suddenly went back to normal, and she opened her eyes halfway. She put down her hoof. "Hmm, that's weird..."

She took a minute to wait for the sneeze to come back, but it didn't. She shrugged a little to herself. "I guess it didn't want me after all."

She turned and made her way back to Audrey, Dot, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, sitting next to Scootaloo. However, the young Pegasus had her right wing out, and the tips of one of her feathers brushed Sweetie Belle's nose. With barely any time to react, she gave an explosive sneeze without covering.

"HAAAAHHHH-TCHYEWWWW!!!"

All four of the other girls winced as Sweetie fired a good amount of saliva from her mouth, thankfully without spraying any of her friends. Sweetie Belle opened her eyes again, seeing that everyone had seen her sneeze. She blushed, placing her hoof underneath her nose in embarrassment.

"Uh, sorry, guys..."

"Bless ya, Sweetie!" Audrey said as the young unicorn rubbed her nose.

"Thank you." After she had thanked her, Dot handed her a tissue, which Sweetie rubbed her nose with.

"Sorry about that," Scootaloo apologized. "And Gesundheit."

"Thanks." Sweetie continued to wipe her nose, giving a few sniffles as she did so.

* * *

13.

Scootaloo lowered her eyelids as her nose twitched. The pollen in the air must have been tickling her nose. She shut her eyes, inhaled a few times, and then gave a rather anticlimactic sneeze.

"Huh, hah... Aaaah... Tchoo!"

She shot her neck forwards, and then rubbed her nose once with her hoof. Lotta pulled out a tissue and rubbed it gently against Scootaloo's nose.

"Here you go," said Lotta. She pulled the tissue away from her. "Bless you, Scootaloo."

"Uh, thanks..." Scootaloo placed her hoof back under her nose as she gave a rather loud sniffle. "But warn me when you're gonna do that next time."

"Oh, okay," Lotta said in understanding. "I was just trying to be nice, though..."

"I know." Scootaloo was still rubbing her nose.

* * *

14.

"Hm?" FruFru stopped in her tracks, and then looked down at her nose. It had begun to twitch, feeling itchy. She lowered her eyelids as she moved her neck backward. She was going to sneeze.

"Aaah... Aaah, haaaah~ Chew!"

She shot her neck forwards as she released a cute sneeze, without a hint of saliva being released from her nose. She then placed her forefinger under her nose as she sulked, looking a bit dazed.

"Bless you," said Lucretia.

"Thank you." FruFru began to rub her nose, rather endearingly. "Excuse me. I must have gotten some pollen in my nose..."

"It's okay. I wouldn't be surprised," Lucretia replied.

* * *

15.

Lucretia was humming to herself, using her little quill pen to write one of her stories in her notebook. As she was jotting down a particularly detailed sentence, however, the tip of her feather moved up to her face... and wiggled right underneath her nose.

"Hm?" Lucretia's eyes widened in surprise, and then her nose twitched a bit. Just then, she doubled over with a sneeze. "Ah-tchew!"

But that one sneeze hadn't brought enough relief to her nose. Lucretia brought her head back for a moment, and then sneezed again.

"Hah-chew! Ah-choo! Achoo! Ah, hah..."

Lucretia's nostrils were flaring slightly but widely, and her nose was wiggling quite quickly. But the next sneeze wasn't coming. As her vision grew blurry, Lucretia raised the side of her feather pen up to her tickly nostrils and moved it an inch to the left.

The result was a resounding, yet adorable, "AAAACHOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Lucretia then sniffled as she rubbed her nose with her forefinger, looking a bit embarrassed at herself. She looked over at her pen that had just made her sneeze, and then placed it aside.

"Gee, the feather on that pen sure is tickly. Maybe I shouldn't use it to write my stories anymore..."

She took a minute to let her nose recover, and then picked up another pen, one that had a teddy bear eraser where the eraser head was. She then resumed working on her story. At least this pen wouldn't tickle her nose or make her sneeze, too.

* * *

16.

Lucretia's eyes widened as she felt some of the dust tickle her nose, and then she lowered her eyelids. She was about to sneeze.

"Aaaah... Haaaah... HAAAAH--"

Before she could explode, however, FruFru reached over and placed her forefinger underneath Lucretia's nose. She stood where she was, looking a bit dazed, but then the sneeze went away. FruFru sighed with relief and removed her forefinger.

"Phew." Lucretia wiped her forehead cutely with her hand. "Thanks, FruFru. It sure is dusty in here..."

"Indeed. It's getting to me, too," said FruFru. She then moved her neck back as her nose twitched. She was going to sneeze, too - or was she? "Haaah... Aaaah... Haaaahhh--"

Before she could release her sneeze, however, Lucretia reached over and placed her forefinger underneath FruFru's nose. And just like that, the sneeze was stopped, the same was FruFru had stopped Lucretia's sneeze. The girls smiled at each other, Lucretia in relief and FruFru in gratitude, and then Lucretia pulled her finger away.

FruFru then went over to the window and opened it up to let some of the dust out. However, the air outside was filled with pollen, and a gust of wind blew some of the itchy yellow dust into the room. And before either of them could react, Lucretia and FruFru released their sneezes in unison.

"AHHHHHHH-TCHYEEEEEEEWWWWW!!! HAAAAAAH-TCHEEEEEEWWWWWW!!!"

The two of them sulked as they rubbed their noses with their forefingers; FruFru used her right forefinger, while Lucretia used her left.

"Gesundheit..." FruFru said with a light sniffle.

"Thank you," said Lucretia, sniffling a bit as well. "And bless you."

"We need to clean this room more often so it doesn't leave us like this," FruFru stated, and Lucretia nodded in agreement.


End file.
